Phantom of the Academy
by Kuriado
Summary: A "Mahou Sensei Negima" version of the classic French novel by Gaston Leroux. Mahora Academy's Class 3-A has been approved to perform a play based on "The Phantom of the Opera". Guess who's playing the main role? KonoSetsu. Updates will be distant.
1. Preparation

**Kaisho:** In school, my class and I finished watching _"The Phantom of the Opera"_, and WOW was I into it! Sad for The Phantom, though. So, this fanfic is based on _"The Phantom of the Opera"_ and I hope all of you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Negima and The Phantom of the Opera are owned by Ken Akamatsu-sensei and Gaston Leroux, respectively.

**Phantom of the Academy**

_Preparation_

_CRASH!_ A wooden and metal chair flew out a window of Mahora Academy's Class 3-A. Let's go figure out what's going on, shall we?

Ayaka had her hand on her chest, her mouth agape. "How dare you, Asuna-san! Throwing such an object!" she exclaimed in disgust. Opposite of Ayaka, Asuna stood with her hands on her hips and was sticking out her tongue, "Baka Iincho, I wouldn't have thrown that chair if you would've just _SHUT UP_!" Ayaka took that hard.

"Baka?! BAKA?! Who are you calling a_ baka_, Baka Red?!" Ayaka screamed. Everyone surrounding them cheered for their favorite girl, making bets, and jeering at the others. Asuna stomped her way to Ayaka and replied, "I'm calling YOU a baka, Baka!"

Class-Rep pushed Asuna away and crossed her arms, "Hmph! At least I'm not in love with a dinosaur!"

A vein formed on Asuna's temple, "WHAT did you say?!"

Ayaka shrugged. "Hm? I didn't say anything."

"At least I'm not a pedophile!!" Asuna shouted back at Ayaka.

"Ooooh!!!" everyone said in unison. Ayaka clenched her fists, snarled, and leaped at Asuna, who was already in battle-mode. The girls cheered and hollered as the two fought. Enter Negi.

As the kid-teacher stepped into his classroom, he froze and almost dropped the folder he had tucked under his arm.

"What in the world?! Ayaka-san, Asuna-san, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" Negi yelled at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden everything froze and fell silent. Everyone stared at Negi with wide eyes. Wow, Negi's got a backbone.

Clearing his throat, Negi implied, "Honestly, you girls, please! This is the hundredth time you've created chaos and—Oh goodness, another window?!"

Asuna and Ayaka simultaneously pointed at each other and said as if with one voice; "She did it." Negi rolled his eyes and sighed, "You two, honestly... Well, everyone in their seats! I have something exciting to tell all of you!"

"What? You finally grew an armpit hair?" Asuna chuckled as she sat in her desk. The kid-teacher sweatdropped and wagged a finger at her.

"Now, now, Asuna-san, let's not start the day like this."

"Whatever, Mom."

A few of the girls snickered and Negi **rapped** on his desk. "Enough! Girls, please! This isn't like you at all! Anyway, I've just received an approval for a play that we can do. Are you all familiar with Gaston Leroux?"

Makie raised her hand and replied, "Isn't he the one who wrote a book about something?"

Negi gave an exasperasted sigh and said, "Yes, he _is _the one who wrote about something, Makie-san. Now, can anyone tell me what that _something_ is?" The girls remained silent. Then Chachamaru raised her hand.

"Yes, Chachamaru-san?" Negi called on her.

"Gaston Leroux... Isn't he the one who wrote the romance novel _'The Phantom of the Opera'_?" Chachamaru stated.

"Correct! Extra points for you, Chachamaru-san! Yes, Gaston Leroux wrote _'The Phantom of the Opera'_, and I had asked the School Dean if we could perform a play about it. He approved of it and now we must make preparations. Is Natsumi-san here?"

Natsumi raised her hand and replied, "Right here, Negi-sensei."

"Perfect! You're in the Drama Club, right, Natsumi-san?" Negi asked.

Natsumi nodded, "Yes, Negi-sensei."

"Wonderful! You'll be much help, Natsumi-san. So, today, we will be assigning characters and going over the story. Then tomorrow and the day after, we will practice our individual scripts. Finally, on the next day, we will rehearse in the Academy's auditorium."

Negi then pulled out a slip of paper from the folder and a class roster. "Ok, so, Sayo-san—Uh...Is she here, Kazumi-san?"

Sayo then appeared in plain sight. "Here, Negi-sensei! I'm sorry for that." Negi smiled and continued, "Well, unfortunately, you cannot be in the cast, but you can handle the lighting effects. Ok?"

"Sure thing, Sensei." Sayo smiled and disappeared.

Negi went on with the characters. Yuna was one of the dancers; Kazumi was another dancer and Firmin; Yue handled the sound effects; Ako was in charge of injuries that would happen on stage; Akira yet another dancer; Misa became another dancer; Asuna was Madame Giry; Misora—Dancer; Chachamaru was in charge of special effects (including fireworks); Madoka was André and a singer; Ku Fei, a dancer; Konoka was assigned Christine Daaé; Haruna made in charge of backdrops and stage props; Setsuna was made The Phantom; Makie a dancer; Sakurako became Meg Giry; Mana was a singer; Chao a singer; Kaede is Carlotta Giudicelli; Chizuru was a singer and dancer; Both Fuka and Fumika became dancers, but Fumika also a singer; Saotomi was incharge of all things technological on stage; Chisame ended up as a dancer; Evangeline was too stubborn to become anything so she ended up as a gargoyle in a scene (much to her dismay); Nodoka, a dancer and singer; Natsumi was made Director; Ayaka a singer; Satsuki is Piangi and a food monger in two scenes; and Zazie became a dancer. Negi then declared himself Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny.

And in case you didn't notice, Setsuna is The Phantom, and Konoka is Christine Daaè.

"Ooh! That's exciting! I'm made the female lead!" Konoka squealed.

Setsuna sulked in her chair in disbelief. "Eh?! I'm made The Phantom?! ...Great, I'm a desperate, deformed, and possessive fool..."

Negi began passing out papers with the synopsis of _'The Phantom of the Opera'._ "So," Negi began, "I want all of you to read this silently to yourself, and if you have any questions about the story or about your role, please raise your hand."

Immediately, Setsuna's hand shot up.

Negi called on her, "Yes, Setsuna-san?"

"Negi-sensei, why was I made The Phantom?"

"Because, Setsuna-san, you seemed fitting for the role. Why, is there something wrong with the role I assigned you?"

Setsuna wanted to say, "_Yes, because 1) The Phantom is a deformed stalker who tries to claim Christine Daaé for himself; and 2) I'm The Phantom and Ojou-sama is Christine Daaé! Disatrous!_"; But instead she shook her head and began reading the synopsis. But she didn't really read it, though, because she already knew the plot of _"The Phantom of the Opera"_, and also because distracting images of her being The Phantom and Konoka being the lovely Christine Daaé played in her head. She imagined a scene where she held Konoka in her arms, tracing the outline of her slender, seductive body then kissing her and—Wait, what was she thinking about?! Bad Setsuna. Bad, naughty Setsuna!

With face red of embarrassment, and possibly excitement, Setsuna repeatedly banged her head against her desk. The sudden abrupt noise made everyone, but Konoka (who was giggling at how silly her Set-chan was), to stare at Setsuna and sweatdrop. This was going to be hectic...

-------------------------

Later that night, our favorite easily-flustered samurai paid a visit to Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer; but instead of Negi or Asuna, who were the usual people to answer the door, it was none other than Konoka.

"A-ah! Ojou-sama!" Setsuna stammered. "I'm very sorry for intruding this late at night, but I really need to talk to Negi-sensei about something."

"Mou, Set-chan," Konoka pouted, "I've told you not to call me that lame formality! And besides, Negi-kun isn't here; He's training with Eva-chan. And Asuna is taking tutoring from Takahata-sensei."

"Oh... I see. Is there another time when I can come back?"

"Well, Negi-kun should be coming back home in about twenty mintues... Would you like to come in and wait for him, Set-chan?" Konoka offered.

Setsuna, in response, bowed and stepped inside. "You know, Ojou-sama, it's been a long time since I've been in this room, ne?"

Konoka closed the door behind her and replied, "Yes, it has, Set-chan; and stop calling me 'Ojou-sama'! Call me 'Kono-chan' like before."

"Ah, it cannot be that easy to revert to my old habits, Ojou-sama..." Setsuna explained as she sat seiza on the floor.

Annoyed, Konoka gaved a sigh and sat seiza in front of Setsuna. "Set-chan, may you please do me a favor?"

"Hai. Please state it; whatever it is."

"Call me 'Kono-chan'."

"B-but, Ojou-sama I—"

Konoka smiled. "You fail."

"Neh?!"

* * *

**Bold Print Notes:**

**Rapped:** NO! This is not the sexual term nor the musical term. The way I used it means that Negi either knocked or tapped on the desk to get the girls' attention. I'm guessing about 76% of you thought it sexually, 14% thought it was musically, and 10% thought that it was the term I used.

* * *

**Kaisho:** Thanks for reading, everyone! Next chapter will come very soon! _-to Setsuna-_ Oh, and Tsuna-Ne-chan, Noka-chan told me to tell you that she wants you to call her "Kono-chan".

**Setsuna:** B-but—I can't!

**Kaisho:** Deal with it. Say "Kono-chan".

**Setsuna:** But Ojou-sama will—

**Kaisho:** HA! You fail... Again.

**Setsuna:** _-groan-_


	2. Rehearsal

**Kaisho:** Rehearsal is here! Enjoy the chapter! R&R!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Akamatsu-sensei owns Negima. Gaston Leroux owns "_The Phantom of the Opera"._

**Phantom of the Academy**

_Rehearsal_

Excitement intensified as the girls of Mahora Academy's 3-A marched towards the academy's auditorium. Each girl had memorized her lines within two days (due to encouragement, excitement, and blackmail), but some had brought along their scripts—just to be safe. Natsumi pushed open the large wooden doors of the auditorium and escorted Negi and the class to the stage.

"Remember, there's a weak trapdoor somewhere near stage left," Natsumi cautioned. "But maybe we can use it for Act VII."

"Yes, maybe, but _you_ remember, Natsumi-san, that _you're _the director, and as the director, you have the freedom to do whatsoever you please with the props." Negi replied.

After rallying the girls, who were exploring the gigantic auditorium, Negi reminded them, "Now, listen girls, you're all going to perform this in front of the whole school, so I expect all of you to rehearse as if the whole school was actually here. Understand?"

Some girls nodded, while others had this _Yes-Negi-sensei-I-will-perform-my-best-and-hope-not-to-trip-in-front-of-the-INVISIBLE-audience_ look, and many had a nervous breakdown (Nodoka?). Negi sighed and thought, '_Well, it wouldn't be the end of the world if they'd mess up during performance_.'

"All right girls! People from Act I go backstage! That means Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Sakurako-san, Kaede-san, Madoka-san, Kazumi-san and Satsuki-san go backstage! I, too, will be in Act I so I will meet you all there," Negi announced. So the selected girls, and boy, marched backstage and Natsumi signaled for the red curtains to part...

--------------------

In about six hours, the girls of 3-A finished rehearsing the whole play. "Aww geez," groaned Asuna as she plopped down in an auditorium chair, "that took forever..."

Negi sat next to her. "Yes, about six hours to be exact, Asuna-san."

Asuna's fists clenched and she gritted her teeth as she glanced over at an exhausted Ayaka, "Well, it wouldn't have taken that long if **Pedo-san** didn't go all _cuddly-wuddly_ every time you showed up on stage, Negi-bozu."

Ayaka heard this and stomped over to Asuna, "Ah?! What?! What was that sound that just broke the peace? Oh, my bad, it's just the wistful screeching of **BakAsuna** calling out to Takahata-sensei!"

"Wistful?!" Asuna screamed into Ayaka's face.

"Yep, that's right."

"Ooh, you've done it...!!"

Negi came in between them, "Girls! This is not the time to get rowdy!"

Asuna leered at Negi, who gulped and immediately sat back into his chair. Then Asuna lunged at Ayaka's throat. Girls surrounded the sudden cat-fight and, as usual, were making bets. Only a few bystanders looked on at the chaos, and among them were Konoka and Setsuna. They sat in a secluded little corner of the auditorium not too far from the action. Konoka smiled and looked at Setsuna, "Mou, Set-chan, I think that this play will be really awesome! Don't you think so, too?"

"..."

"Ah, what's wrong, Set-chan?"

Setsuna turned away, "Nothing... Nothing is wrong, Ojou-sama."

Doubtful, Konoka_ knew_ something was wrong—and she was determined to figure out what exactly was bothering her Set-chan. "Um... May I guess on what is bothering you then, Set-chan?"

Without making eye contact, Setsuna replied, "Do as you wish, Ojou-sama."

With a sly smile, Konoka wrapped her arms around her samurai's neck and pulled her close so that the tips of their noses touched slightly.

A confused and flustered Setsuna stuttered, "Wha-What are you doing, Ojou-sama?" Konoka smiled, "I'm guessing what it is that's bothering you, Set-chan."

"Nani?! Is it necessary for y-you to be th-this close to my face?!"

"Yes, because my guess is; Are you afraid... Of kissing me?"

Setsuna's face grew more red than it already was. Bingo. Konoka's in the ballpark. The samurai could barely reply: "N-n-no... I-I me-mean... O-Ojou-sa—"

"Set-chan, it's written all over your face. You _ARE_ afraid of kissing me."

Then Konoka let go of Setsuna and sadly looked down at her lap. Fearing that she had hurt Konoka's feelings, Setsuna slowly reached for her hand, but had stopped when Konoka said, "Set-chan doesn't think much of me, ne?"

"N-No! I think a lot of Ojou-sama! I think of her all the time! The thing is... I feel uncomfortable at the thought of kissing." Setsuna twiddled her fingers, blushing, and looked down.

Konoka looked at her Set-chan, "But you kissed me during the rehearsal."

"Um... That is so, Ojou-sama, but it was a kiss on the cheek; Negi-sensei and Natsumi-san need me to perform a _real_ kiss to make the play more legit."

"Is that all?"

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

"Well in that case," mused Konoka, "we'll have to rehearse this one kiss, Set-chan."

"Wha—? AWAH?! What are you doing, Ojou-sama?!"

Konoka was now leaning ontop of Setsuna, her face slowly inching closer to the samurai's own flustered face. She paused only half an inch from her protector's lips. Setsuna tried as much to avoid mouth-to-mouth contact with Konoka because, the way she saw it, she would never be able to look at Konoka the same way again. "O-Ojou-sama, please! Please don't!" the samurai pleaded and turned her face away.

Giggling, Konoka got up and smiled at Setsuna. Once sensing that Konoka had gotten off of her, Setsuna sat up in her seat and smoothed down her uniform, "Ojou-sama, what were you thinking?!"

"Silly Set-chan. I didn't think you'd get so worked up over one kiss! Besides, it's a play—kisses in a play never really mean anything. It's all an act. So promise me you'll just kiss me during the play, all right?"

Reluctant to answer, Setsuna gave a quick nod and looked away. Meanwhile, the little skirmish between Asuna and Ayaka finally came to an end and Negi herded all the girls out the auditorium. Everyone returned to their dorms and went to sleep, expecting a large audience tomorrow night.

Setsuna laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Feelings of anticipation, anxiety, and reluctance raced through her head. She murmured something, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Bold Print Notes:**

**Pedo-san:** "Pedophile" + "-san" = "Pedo-san" :D

**BakAsuna:** "Baka" + "Asuna" = "BakAsuna" :D

* * *

**Kaisho: **Yesh! Rehearsal was grand, just grand! Thank you for reading everyone! Review! ....Please?

**Setsuna:** What? No wise-cracks against me?

**Kaisho:** Nah, after what you've gone through today, I'd thought I'd let you cool down.

**Setsuna: **(_sarcastic_) Oh, how empathetic of you.

**Kaisho:** Thank-you!

**Setsuna: **Sarcasm.

**Kaisho: **Gah! Dang it!


	3. Backstage

**Kaisho: **It's the night of the play and everyone is up and at it with anticipation! But for now, let's take a look-see at what's happening backstage before the curtains rise... (R&R)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Akamatsu-sensei = Mahou Sensei Negima / Gaston Leroux = The Phantom of the Opera

**Phantom of the Academy**

_Backstage_

6:12 p.m.—just approximately 50 more minutes before the big event. The auditorium was flooded with Mahora Academy schoolgirls and Mahora Gakuen citizens. Backstage and behind the curtains, the Class of 3-A moved quickly about to get the props and their costumes ready.

"Move! Move!" Ayaka ordered the girls, "Hurry everyone! This is the big night! Get your costumes ready! Is that rope tied, Mana-san? Good. Satomi-san! The lights are too dim; raise them up a bit! Ah! Kakizaki-san! Put away your guitar! This is a play, not a concert! Come on people! MOVE!" And sure enough, Asuna was first to pulse a vein.

"Baka Iincho, stop yelling your butt off and help us if you think we're moving slow!"

Ayaka folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "Hmph! For your information, BakAsuna, I'm second-in-charge here!"

"Second-in-char—? What happened to Natsumi-san?"

"She's talking to Kotaro-kun outside. So, if it makes you feel any better, I'm in charge temporarily."

Asuna smirked, "Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Insolent little..." the class rep murmured, then she veered her attention back to the scurrying girls. "Ok! We don't have that much time! Hurry and get all the fake plants! Be careful, Zazie-sa—wait, don't JUGGLE them!!"

In a corner, a mirror stood alone, reflecting the discord that was taking place in front of it. A moment after, a shadowy figure stepped in front of the mirror, examining how it looked. The figure was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and white dress shirt with a black buttoned vest on top. This wardrobe was then complimented by a black, velvet cape with a silky red inside. On the figure's face, a white half-mask was worn. The figure's raven black hair was slicked back with gel and a bit of animal fat—to acquire that shiny, wet look.

As the shadowy figure gazed upon itself in the mirror, it sighed, placed its right hand on the half-mask and removed it. The mask revealed a horrifying truth; a deformed face. Well, not really a deformed face, the figure's demeanor had "burn marks" and "sword slashes" on its right half. Sighing once more, the mysterious, shadowy figure donned the white half-mask and retreated from the mirror. Not too soon after it left the mirror... a voice called its name.

"Set-chan! Set-chan! Look!" said the voice. Setsuna flinched and wheeled around to find Konoka running towards her. "Oj-Ojou-sama...!" she stuttered.

Konoka was wearing an elaborate yellow dress (think Belle from Beauty and the Beast), and her hair was... Um... _French_-braided.

Time seemed to slow down as Setsuna, in her dark apparel, gazed upon and gaped at the shining, cheerful female lead that was Konoka Konoe. "Ah, Set-chan," examined Konoka when she finally caught up to Setsuna, "you look really _**sombre, mystérieux et beau**_. The mask makes you look so mysterious, while the clothes give off a dark and shadowy aura. Overall, you look handsome in that outfit."

"Domo arigato, Ojou-sama. You, too, look splendid this night. Truth be told, you are as beautiful as ever, Ojou-sama. No change of clothes can ever deter your beauty."

Konoka blushed lightly and giggled. "Set-chan, the character you're portraying, like Negi-kun said, was made for you. So polite and romantic—I'd rather fall for The Phantom and have it stay at that."

The samurai chuckled and replied, "But, alas, the cruel twist of fate has brought in my love-rival: Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny! I assure you, though, that my love for you was not in vain. I shall win you and strike down Raoul—for you belong to me..." Konoka marveled at how her Set-chan had recited that. She was struck silent.

Seeing that Konoka was speechless, Setsuna asked, "Ojou-sama, are you all rig—" But was cut short when Konoka glomped her and exclaimed, "Kawaii!! Set-chan, you are so COOL!! You were _so_ made for The Phantom's role! Aww, I wish the plot changed just a bit so that Christine would end up living with The Phantom... But I could dream, right, Set-chan?"

"I, too, wish that fate would have never separated the two innocent souls, but, alas, fate is as what fate does."

"Ok, Set-chan," Konoka smiled and giggled, "save your cool lines for the play! Let's not waste them all on me, all right?"

Setsuna nodded and replied, albeit a little casually, "Ok, Ojou-sama." Smiling one last sweet smile to her samurai, Konoka walked off in the opposite direction. The samurai also walked away in the opposite direction while humming the theme song from the movie version of "_The Phantom of the Opera_".

--------------------

Negi clapped his hands and called to the girls, "All right! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! A little reminder, girls: Please do your best, loosen up, and enjoy performing."

"Negi-sensei," Natsumi called to the kid-teacher, "is everyone ready? Rally the people from Act I and wait until the curtains rise."

"Very well then, Natsumi-san," Negi replied. He then got all the actors performing in Act I and waited on the wings (sides) of the stage. Natsumi signaled to Yue to activate the lights and for Satomi to part the automatic curtains...

* * *

**Bold Print Notes:**

**...Sombre mystérieux et beau:** French for "...Dark, mysterious, and handsome"

* * *

**Kaisho: **AGGH! The wait is killing me! Oh, and sorry about using the word "figure" too much—I had semi-Writer's Block. Well, thanks for reading and review please! I'll give you cookies! Haha, no. Just kidding; but what I _will_ give you is more KonoSetsu in the following chapters! Review!!

**Setsuna:** That's what you're offering them?

**Kaisho: **Yeah, I guess.

**Setsuna:** -_sigh_- Wow. Nice.

**Kaisho: **Don't you have a play to tend to?

**Setsuna:** Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

**Kaisho:** Be sure to kiss Noka-chan!

**Setsuna:** -_leer_- Shut up.

**Kaisho:** O.O;; Ok.


	4. Act I

**Kaisho:** I'm _TERRIBLY_ sorry for not updating since... Who knows when. There was school, computer problems, the Lenten season... Ugh. But now, I'm back! So, here's the moment you've all been waiting for: Class 3-A's performance of "_The Phantom of the Opera_"! Oh yeah, on the poll the majority of votes was for Original Character names. So no confusion there. All right? So, read, enjoy, review. 'Kay?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima or The Phantom of the Opera. If I did, things would be much, much, much better. :D

**Phantom of the Academy**

_Act I_

Night fell upon Paris' famous opera house, the Opera Populaire. But 'twas not a quiet night; inside the opera house a rehearsal for a new opera was underway. The Opera Populaire's two managers, Madoka (André) and Kazumi (Firmin), zig-zagged their way through the aisles of seats to reach the stage.

"I must say, André," Kazumi joyously mused, "this new opera they're rehearsing seems to have the potential to bring in more people—which means more money!"

Madoka nodded her head and replied, "I can certainly agree with you, Firmin."

"And with the money, we could refurbish this opera house! Maybe some new curtains, seats, paint... We could even pump out the remaining water from the catacombs and fill it with dirt for a more stable foundation."

"Fill it—?! B-but Firmin, what about _Him_? Won't _He_ be greatly disturbed?"

Kazumi gave a loud chortle and said to Madoka, "_Him_?! Ha! André, you make me laugh! We have already paid _Him_ the money we owe, so it's safe to say that _He_ won't be bothering us for quite a while."

At this Madoka's face relaxed and she smiled and nodded at Kazumi's reassuring words.

"But I do have this one question, though, Firmin." Madoka stated.

"Yes?"

"Well, I had just spoken to the conductor of the orchestra last week and he had said that the opera does not have anyone to play the main role, which is a soprano."

Kazumi laughed out loud. "André! André! Where is your sense of sight?! Can't you _see_ that we have the best soprano in all of Paris?"

"How so? Did you hire someone without me knowing again, Firmin? I swear, this is becoming a habit for you my friend."

Putting her arm around Madoka's shoulders, Kazumi pointed a thumb towards herself. "My dear friend, nothing's becoming a habit for me! I thought since our former soprano had some tiny accident—bless her soul—and there was no one to replace her, I went and hired _this_ wonderful woman!" Kazumi pointed at Kaede (Carlotta Giudicelli), who was singing as high (and as beautifully) as she can.

Madoka's face expressed impression and satisfaction, "Well I've got to hand it to you, Firmin, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"I have, haven't I?" Kazumi proclaimed with a big grin. "Also, our little prize came with a bonus!"

"And what's that?"

Then, as if on que (_literally_), Satsuki (Piangi) came up on stage and began doing a duet with Kaede. Satsuki wore a frilly mustache and forced herself to sound as deep-voiced as she possibly could. Kazumi pointed at Satsuki and said, "Let me introduce you to Paris' best soprano and baritone duet: Carlotta Giudicelli and Piangi! They came from and were trained in Italy! Andrè, we'll rake in more money because of these two! It's the master plan!"

Once again Madoka looked impressed. "My friend, I am starting to respect that intellectual side of your personality. You should put it into use more often."

"Says you, Andrè. I'm the one planning all the financial benefits and thinking of gimmicks. You're just cowering in your little corner in fear of _Him_ and borrowing money from me to pay _Him_. So... ha, _En Garde_."

"_Touchè_." Madoka replied. Kazumi then insisted for them to sit down and watch the rehearsal.

--------------------

"Brava! Brava!" cried the two when the rehearsal finally ended. Kaede and Satsuki bowed.

"Firmin, shall we go backstage and talk to Madame Giry and ask of her opinions?" Madoka asked Kazumi. In response, Kazumi nodded and the two made their way to backstage. When there, Kazumi and Madoka find Kaede and Satsuki talking to Asuna (Madame Giry).

"Well, well," Asuna says aloud as she sees Kazumi and Madoka approaching them, "if it isn't the two great managers. Firmin, Andrè; how are you two doing?"

Kazumi replies, "We are doing quite splendid, Madame. I see that you're getting acquainted with our two new stars, no?"

"Yes, quite. I was just telling them how much I enjoyed the rehearsal. This new opera has potential. May I ask what you are going to do with the money, Firmin?"

"Ah," Kazumi began, "that I cannot really tell you. But I can tell you this; I might use the money to refurbish this opera house and give it a more stable foundation by filling in the catacombs."

Madoka interrupted; "Once again, a bad idea, my friend."

"Ah, you be quiet, Andrè."

Asuna shook her head and turned to Kaede and Satsuki and said, "Excuse me. I need to talk to Firmin privately."

"Oh, go ahead, Madame. Take your time." Satsuki replied for both her and Kaede. Asuna nodded and grabbed Kazumi by the arm and dragged her twenty feet away from where they were standing.

"Are you out of your mind, Firmin?!" Asuna whispered with a hissy aftertouch. "Filling the catacombs?! The Pha—I mean, _HE_ will be frustrated and cause havoc to the opera house!"

Kazumi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why does everyone worry? We've already paid _Him_, no? _He_ could get a nice apartment somewhere and then we could fill the catacombs and... Voila! A more stable foundation for the opera house."

"I'm telling you, Firmin, filling in the catacombs will do you no good. Especially when we hav—"

Suddenly Sakurako (Meg Giry) and Konoka (Christine) come, interrupting Asuna's speech. They were running around, chasing each other. Sakurako held a red ribbon and waved it around, teasing Konoka. "Come now, Christine, don't you want your ribbon back?"

Konoka tried reaching for the ribbon, but to no avail. "Meg! Yes I do want my ribbon back, but you keep running away from me! Quit this game! We're not children anymore!"

"Oh, don't you be so serious, Christine. A little game won't hurt you."

"MEG GIRY!"

The two girls froze and Sakurako dropped the ribbon. Asuna, agitated, stomped over to the two girls. "Meg Giry, I'm ashamed! You're almost twenty and you're still playing around! Act more dignified!"

Sakurako bowed her head and replied sadly, "Yes, Mama."

Then Asuna turned to Konoka and, with arms wide open, smiled and said, "Christine! How nice it is to see you! I'm sorry for my daughter's unbelievable behavior."

Konoka picked up the ribbon from the floor and replied, "Oh, don't be sorry. We were just playing around. You know, for old times' sake. We didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"That's all right. Say, are you here to audition?"

"No, Ma'am, but now that you mention it, I remember Meg telling me about how I could audition by coming here at the Opera Polulaire."

"Did I hear that you want to audition?!"

Sakurako, Asuna, and Konoka turn around to see Kazumi walking towards them. Sighing, Asuna stretched out a hand, gesturing towards Kazumi; "Christine, this is one of the Opera Populaire's managers, Mr. Firmin."

Taking one of Konoka's hands and politely kissing it, Kazumi replied, "Please! No formalities! Just call me Firmin! And standing over there," she pointed at Madoka, who was still chatting with Kaede and Satsuki, "...is my co-manager, Andrè. ANDRÈ!!"

Upon hearing Kazumi call her, Madoka immediately walked over to the small party, with Kaede and Satsuki trailing close behind. "Yes, what is it, Firmin? ...Oh? Well hello Madame," Madoka says as she spots Konoka, "and whom may I have the honor of addressing?"

Giggling softly, Konoka curtsied and replied, "My name is Christine Daaé. I'm here to audition for the Opera Populaire. But it seems like that I'm a tad bit too late, aren't I?"

"No! No!" Kazumi butted in. "Auditions are anytime! Why, we've finished rehearsing our new opera; how about competing against our finest?"

That was when Kaede pushed Kazumi aside and proclaimed, "And that would be me! Carlotta Giudicelli; the best soprano in all of Paris!"

"Very nice to meet you, Madame Giudicelli." Konoka replied politely.

"Ha! You think you can surpass me?! What kind of musical talent do you possess?"

"Well actually," Konoka began, "I took singing lessons from my father when I was a little girl. After he died, I felt like nothing else in the world mattered other than the singing voice he helped create. But I was so depressed, I don't think I used my voice since that day he died."

"Aww... Poor girl," Madoka expressed with pity.

Kaede, however, expressed no pity, "Bah! An unused voice just because your father died. Who knows what you have forgotten since that day? You could've at least sang at his funeral! Go ahead, let me hear the 'singing voice your father helped you create.'"

"Actually, Madame Giudicelli, I'd rather have you start out first. After all, you are my senior."

"Very well then," Kaede replied smugly and readied herself. With a gut-filling breath of air, she sang at different levels and tempo. Everyone watched intently as Kaede displayed two day's worth of practice. The demonstration finally ended with a loud F sharp. Everyone clapped for acknowledgement.

"Thank-you! You're all too kind!" Kaede said, conceitedly. She gave a haughty little glance towards at Konoka.

"Well," Kazumi urged Konoka, "it is your turn, Miss Daaé."

Konoka nodded and prepared herself. Her song started with a slow, soft, and smooth tune that swelled up into the high notes. Though her classmates knew that she was supposed to do that, they couldn't help but gape at Konoka's wonderful (or natural) singing voice. Her voice echoed throughout the Opera Populaire, filling every corner with her sweet voice. Konoka's voice even trailed down into the winding paths of the catacombs...

"My... Lord," Madoka muttered when Konoka finished. Konoka blushed lightly and smiled. Kazumi waved a hand in front of Madoka's face, and when she did not respond, she chuckled sheepishly and, ruefully, said, "Ahh... Pardon us for a moment." She dragged Madoka over to the side and began to discuss with her.

"Can you believe that?! What a wonderful voice!"

Madoka snapped out of her trance. "Y-yes, I agree with you. So, what now, Firmin?"

"Andrè! Are you losing your sanity?! We should schedule a debut for Miss Daaé! Think of all the people that would line up to hear this angelic voice!! Hoo hee! Money, money, money!"

"Greed is not a virtue and it shan't be one."

Kazumi pouted, "You and your wise quotes. So, when should we schedule her debut?"

Contemplating about it for a moment, Madoka finally came up with a date, "We could have a little segment before the opera dedicated to Miss Daaé. She sings, an intermission, and then the opera everyone paid for!"

"Hmm..." Kazumi hummed. "Not bad, Andrè. Your intelligence is showing."

"Mind you, Firmin!" Madoka shot back.

"Haha! This is wonderful! After the upcoming opera has completed its designated dates, we shall perform a new opera—with Miss Daaé in it!"

"But... What about Madame Giudicelli? We signed a contract with her stating that she be the only soprano singer when an opera needs one. How can we possibly fit Miss Daaé in it?"

Kazumi smiled her trademark smile, "Relax, by the time this new opera's dates are completed, I'll have Miss Christine Daaé as the main role for the new upcoming opera! That is, if our diva complies to our idea."

"I doubt it," Madoka muttered. The two walked back to the small crowd and proclaimed, "Miss Christine Daaé, your debut shall be before the opera on it's performing night, two days from now!" Kaede's jaw dropped. Both Asuna and Sakurako couldn't help but feel happy for Konoka. And Konoka was in happy silence. Smiling that trademark smile of hers once more, Kazumi then added, "Since you are now officially a part of the Opera Populaire's family, you shall be staying in one of the most luxurious rooms this opera house has to offer for its performers."

Konoka clapsed her hands together and exclaimed, "Thank-you, oh, thank-you! Firmin you are so kind as to let me stay here! I promise you, I won't fail you as a singer or an actor. Thank-you oh so very much!"

So the party dispursed, Asuna and Sakurako going one way, Kaede and Satsuki storming off in another, and Kazumi and Madoka leading Konoka to her promised luxurious chamber.

Upon reaching her room, Konoka was amazed at how elegantly it was decorated. But what caught her eye most of all was the huge, elaborate mirror that was set against the wall. "This is wonderful," Konoka said to Kazumi and Madoka.

"Please, your voice is what earned this fabulous room. So, your rehearsal begins tomorrow ten o'clock in the morning. Rest well Miss Daaé." And with that, the two left. Konoka couldn't resist exploring every corner of her room. She lifted this and held that, but with every discovery, bliss entered her soul. Konoka finally came to the grand mirror that begged for her attention since she got into the room and gazed into her own reflection. As she gazed on, she felt a yearning. Of what, exactly? She couldn't quite make out what it was. She gingerly placed her fingertips on the smooth surface and she shivered slightly as she felt something cold and mysterious surge up through her arm and down her back. She recoiled her hand from the mirror.

There were two soft knocks on the door. Startled, Konoka walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Sakurako.

"Oh. Hello, Meg," greeted Konoka and bade Sakurako to come in.

"Hello, Christine," replied Sakurako as she stepped inside the room. Konoka, who was surprised that Sakurako wasn't phased out by the room, asked, "Meg, how come you aren't saying anything about the room? Just take a look at it! It's huge!"

Merely giggling, Sakurako shook it off and replied, "My mother works for Andrè and Firmin, remember? So, practically I spend most of my days here. I've seen every nook and cranny of this opera house."

"Wow, that's wonderful, Meg."

"Are you joking with me, Christine? Nothing can compare to what you've gotten yourself into! I mean think about it, you're going to become famous! Performing in operas, singing numbers, dancing—tell me, how can this mere room amaze you?"

Laughing softly, Konoka replied, "I guess you're right, Meg. No room can match to whatever my future may hold for me." She gazed down sadly and gently swept her hand along the smooth, lacquered surface of a table. "Though, I wish Father was here to watch his little girl become famous."

Placing a hand on one of Konoka's shoulders, Sakurako reassured her, "I'm sure he's very proud of you, Christine." Konoka looked up and smiled at Sakurako. Sakurako returned her smile, hugged her, and left the room. Konoka then found herself gazing into the elaborate mirror that just couldn't stop from wanting attention.

--------------------

Candles dimly lit the chamber where Setsuna (The Phantom) was sitting. She held her head in her hands, as if she were sobbing. "What... Was that sound that made my soul reach heaven for the slightest second?" she said aloud to herself. "Nothing that I've ever heard in my life made me so... Elated. Who made that angelic song? Those two managers have finally used their brains. Though I must ask myself once more: Who was that woman that sang with the voice of that of an angelic chorus—no,—a goddess!"

Setsuna lifted her head from her hands and peered over at the opera score that laid on a stone table. "Yes," she whispered and went over to the table to examine the manuscripts. "That woman's voice fits for my new opera. For the past fifteen years my musical genius has been spat upon. No one can see the true music that pours out onto these pages from my soul. But now, they shall come to revere the music of... The Phantom!!" Setsuna smiled wryly and set to work on the opera score.

--------------------

The night of both the new opera and Konoka's debut finally arrived. A small crowd of 3-A girls (the actual "big" crowd) paid to go in. Among this crowd was Negi (Raoul Vicomte de Chagny). He paid for his entrance and before he sat in his reserved box seat, he went and greeted Kazumi and Madoka.

"Firmin! Andrè! It's nice to see the two of you again."

"Ahh, Raoul, long time no see, isn't it?" Kazumi replied. "Here to see our new opera?"

"Yes, quite. Also, I've been hearing that you've hired a young woman whose debut is before the opera. Is this true?"

"Of course it is true! We hired Miss Christine Daaé! And I must tell you, Raoul, that she has the most wonderful voice that I have ever heard."

Negi pondered on the name, "Christine Daaè, you say? It's like I've heard that name before."

Madoka filled in for Kazumi, "Well of course you have! With all the hubbub that escaped the lips of even our most... trustworthy... assistants, who shouldn't know who Miss Daaè is?"

"No, no. It's not rumors, but it's like I've known her from somewhere... Now where... And when?"

Kazumi playfully shoved Negi. "Now, now, Raoul, don't waste your time trying to figure out who she is. Just forget about it and enjoy your night, all right? Your box seat is waiting for you."

Nodding, Negi said, "Thank-you, Firmin." and made his way towards his reserved seat. He watched patiently as the opera house filled with spectators. Then a bell rang, signaling the start of the show. The lights dimmed and the curtains parted. And there stood Konoka.

Negi suddenly jerked up and stared wide-eyed in surprise at her. "That woman..." he said to himself. "I know her!!" Music began playing and Konoka began singing her song. Negi chuckled to himself and settled down to watch Konoka perform. "Christine Daaé, I finally remember who you are! We were childhood friends! To believe you've risen to stardom..."

When Konoka finished her song, the audience erupted with applause. "Bravo!!" cried Negi. Konoka exited the stage and Negi, getting up from his seat, said, "She may not remember me, but I remember her!" He left his seat and made his way through the crowd to meet up with Konoka. What most people didn't know was that Setsuna was behind the scenes and when Negi left his seat, she emerged, saying, "To think that that angelic voice would come from such a beautiful young woman...! This, indeed, is such luck for me. Alas, what is this feeling? Could it be...? Yes. I'm in love with Miss Daaé!! Make haste now, for an angel such as her may never enter my life again." And with that, Setsuna left.

* * *

**Bold Print Notes:**

N/A

* * *

**Kaisho:** Wow. Was that cool, or was that cool?! I know it seems more like a movie than a play, but—I'm guessing Mahora Academy's auditorium has an enormous stage. Thanks for reading! Reviews? Get a quick bathroom break, 'cause Act II is soon to begin!


	5. Act II

**Kaisho: **WHOO HOO! I'M BACK! I am _**TERRIBLY**_ (could I emphasize this word any further?!) sorry for the long(est) update. Anyway, Act II is here so settle down and enjoy! R&R! By the way, since Mahora Academy has the money to do almost anything (you know what I mean; if you've read the manga they create freaking robots for Pete's Sake!), just visualize this "play" as a movie 'cause I find it hard to keep it within the confines of a play. So once again enjoy! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima or The Phantom of the Opera. Both belong to their respective owners; Akamatsu-sensei and Gaston Leroux.

**Phantom of the Academy**

_Act II_

Negi (Raoul) squeezed through the crowd to make his way backstage. Once he got free, he ran straight to where all the other performers were gathered, praising Konoka (Christine) for her wonderful singing.

"That was wonderful, Miss Daaé!" Kazumi (Firmin) exclaimed, shaking one of Konoka's hands. Madoka (Andrè) also complimented her by saying, "Miss Daaé, keep this up and you'll find yourself living more luxuriously!" Others, though, were not as happy for Konoka. Among those others were Kaede (Carlotta) and Satsuki (Piangi).

"Hmph! What an amateur! Beginner's Luck, right, dear?" Kaede huffed.

"Yes, darling, Beginner's Luck." Satsuki echoed. "I have more faith in you than that Daaé woman. Come now, shouldn't you be practicing? Tonight is also your night, you know."

"I suppose. All right then. Let us go, Piangi, dear."

Kaede and Satsuki leave stage. Then there came desperate a shout: "Christine! Christine!" The people still surrounding Konoka opened up a little to let a running Negi in. Bewildered, Konoka asked Negi, "Yes, may I help you with anything?"

Out of breath, Negi said, "Christine... It is I, Raoul! Remember? We were childhood friends!"

Taking it in for a moment, Konoka finally realized and immediately hugged him saying, "Raoul! Is this really you?! You've grown so much!"

Negi chortled, "You're joking me, right? Look at _you_!! What a beautiful young woman you've developed into! And your voice! Why, it's like nothing I've ever heard! Your father must've really taught you well."

"Raoul, please," Konoka blushed, "you flatter me so. I'm glad you came to watch my debut."

"Ha! Of course! But when I first saw you upon that stage, I couldn't believe my eyes! You, now a beautiful young woman, are finally performing for the Opera Populaire! Suddenly, my surroundings became unknown to me and I began reminiscing on the days when we were young. To believe that so much time has passed! And to believe the different paths we took! Christine, it's so nice to see you again!"

Kazumi, who seemed to not take notice of Negi, told Konoka, "So, Miss Daaé, would you like to go to your room and change for Madame Giudicelli's performance?"

"Yes, certainly, Firmin. I'll just see to it that I'll hav—"

"Excuse me," Negi interrupted. "Ahh... I'm sorry for cutting you off like that, Christine, but—may I escort you back to your room?"

All that were present were shocked at Negi's sudden offer. Negi extended an arm towards Konoka. After examining what was going on, Konoka smiled, took Negi's hand in hers, and allowed him to lead her to her room. Kazumi and Madoka looked on as the two walked away. Kazumi then commented, "Let us hope that they do not go any farther than what they are right now, right, Andrè?"

Madoka nodded and replied, "I certainly hope so, Firmin; I certainly hope so."

Konoka and Negi round a corner and arrive at the twin-door entrance to Konoka's room. Negi looks at Konoka, smiles, and grabs the handle of the door, thus opening it for her. "Raoul," Konoka begins, fidgeting with her dress, "it was very kind of you to come tonight. Perhaps we could skip Madame Giudicelli's performance and..."

"Go and get dinner?" Negi says, startling Konoka.

"Y-yes... Dinner..." Konoka mumbles feebly, fidgeting even more with her dress. Negi notices her awkward movement and takes her hand, saying, "Why, of course, Christine; dinner would be wonderful. I'll treat you for your amazing performance tonight. Now hurry on and get ready; I'm sure Madame Giudicelli wouldn't mind if you skip her opera." Konoka nods and smiles, with Negi returning the gesture. She moves into her room, closing the door behind her. Footsteps walk away from the door and grow faint. Konoka sighs, turns the lock, and retreats from the door. She sits in front of her dresser mirror and begins removing her earrings — that is when a voice arouses from the grand mirror, "Com... t... me..." Konoka freezes a moment, thinking that she is hearing the opera singers warming up from downstairs; she continues to remove her earrings. The voice is heard again, this time more louder and sounding with more authority, "Come... to... me..."

Konoka stood up in fear, her heart racing. She looks around her room and finds no one. Calming her self down, she decides to investigate where the voice is coming from. It echoes, "Come to me... Christine..." Konoka wheels around to find her self standing in front of the elaborate mirror. She finds the courage to speak: "W-Who is there?"

"Come to me, Christine..." the voice echoes once again. With feelings of fear and curiosity coursing through her, Konoka gazes upon the mirror and the voice echoes louder, "Come to me, Christine!"

"I-I ask again; who are you?" Konoka asks aloud.

"I am your Angel of Music; Come to me, Christine!"

As if in a trance (which I'm pretty sure she was), Konoka approaches the mirror and a faint figure appears from within; Setsuna (The Phantom). Konoka is startled and steps back. Her heart is racing; from fear or from being flustered? Either one will do.

"Come to me, Christine... I am your Angel of Music..." Setsuna says and reaches a hand out towards Konoka. At first unsure of what to do, Konoka replies, "My Angel... of... Music?" With no sign of being deterred, Setsuna nods slowly and extends her hand farther. Konoka gazes upon this new mysterious character, as if lost. Then she finally gives in to Setsuna's power and gingerly places her hand upon hers. Setsuna smiles faintly and begins leading Konoka into the mirror portal.

Konoka once again found the courage to muster up her voice, "Please, tell me, what is your purpose?"

No answer.

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Deep into my dwelling, deep into my heart..."

It was with these words Konoka began to feel a chill up her spine. They passed through a narrow hall where candlesticks lit the path along the way. They descended three flights of stairs and eventually arrived at a small barge floating upon a small reservoir. Setsuna escorted Konoka into the barge and stepped into it as well. Then, picking up a pole and using it as an oar, Setsuna steered the barge like a gondola deeper and deeper within the catacombs. There were small pockets carved into the cavern wall and in them were candles that lit the way. Konoka glanced up at Setsuna and saw her white, half-mask glowing in the dark. Looking ahead, Konoka saw Setsuna's dwelling. As they approached, a sense of nostalgia had begun to build up in Konoka, but she had failed to comprehend this feeling; something about Setsuna made her both want to stay and leave. The barge slowly came to a stop next to a sandbar. Setsuna hopped out of the barge and held out a hand towards Konoka. Seeing the hand that was generously held out towards her, Konoka hesitated on whether or not to grab a hold of that hand, to be lifted up and out from the barge by the mysterious personage. Realizing that Konoka would not take her hand, Setsuna slowly lowered her hand down to her side and started up steps that led to the working quarters. And as she walked up the steps, her eyes were fixed upon Konoka, who was still sitting in the barge.

"Let me tell you one thing, Miss Daaé," Setsuna finally spoke, "this is my world, my kingdom. You only came along with me here because you were attracted to the mysterious atmosphere. I assure you, though, that I am no madman." Setsuna walked over to the stone slab that served as a desk when writing compositions. The visual connection between Setsuna and Konoka was shortly severed when Setsuna picked up a sheet from the developing opera score. "I had first heard your wonderful, sweet voice when you demonstrated, in song, to those wily managers and that arrogant soprano and her diminutive partner." She gazed at the sheet of paper wistfully. "Then came the day you sang for your debut... What an angelic voice... I swear, my soul—for the slightest second—visited heaven." Setsuna closed her eyes and lifted her head, as if visualizing the scene all over again. Konoka found her tongue and replied, "I-I'm very glad you liked my singing, _Monsieur_."

Setsuna suddenly stared at Konoka. "Me? _Like_ your singing? No, no, Miss Daaé, I _LOVE_ your voice. I absolutely love it—no—I worship it! Do you realize what singing prowess you possess? It would be once in a hundred years that anyone would have the beauty and singing skills that you alone have, Miss Daaé. You are truly a beauty among beauties..."

Konoka could feel herself flush with embarrassment. "_Merci_,_ Monsieur._"

Setsuna looked at her, "May you help me, then?" Konoka looked puzzled.

"Pardon me, _Monsieur_, help you on what?"

It was then Setsuna slowly descended upon the steps towards her, not once taking her eyes off of her. "Miss Daaé, your voice is the voice of a goddess sent down from the heavens to sing for operas. It would be wrong for you to waste it on garbage that those two pathetic managers call an opera. Instead, use your voice for _MY _works—_MY_ operas—_MY _soul. Imagine, Miss Daaé, you and I, practicing together down here where no one will find us, where our secrets may be shared only between us two, where we shall develop a mutual bond and evolve it into something more... Deep."

Konoka stared at her with wide-fearful eyes, like the eyes of child when they had gazed upon something forbidden, something mysterious. The atmosphere was tense, almost too tense to bear. Konoka rose to a new level of blushing when Setsuna stood in front of the barge once again offered her hand to assist her from the barge. Slowly, but cautiously, Konoka finally took the hand of this mysterious individual and allowed herself to be escorted from the barge. Setsuna smiled and began leading Konoka up the steps and across an overpass that connected the one stone isle to the next, where a small grotto, covered by a semi-transparent drape, was deliberately carved into the cavern wall and where a round luxurious bed (which was also draped with the same semi-transparent cloth) was set.

"Miss Daaé—may it be all right if I call you Christine from this point onward?"

"Y-yes, _Monsieur_, you may."

"Very well then. Christine, just think of it, you and I working together, showing those managers and those performers who is better in the musical world. Day after day we shall be together, discussing, sharing, connecting..." At that point, both were standing next to the draped entrance of the grotto. Setsuna went on, "We shall, of course, grow close to each other and when we do, it would be right for you to wear... this!" With one swift movement of the hand, Setsuna revealed what was behind the cloth: a mannequin that had donned a bridal gown.

Konoka, who was already uncomfortable at the fact that she was down in the catacombs instead of waiting for Negi to fetch her from her room and—Negi. She had forgotten about Negi! Her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts: _"Raoul! What about Raoul? He must be worried!", "This bridal gown... What is this man rushing to?", "What a feeling I am getting...", "I must run away, back to where I came from and find refuge in Raoul's arms!", "But then again, this man—this PHANTOM—has got me weak in the knees, too.", "Oh what am I ever going to do?"_

And then, Konoka collapsed. Setsuna had caught her just in time, though, to prevent her from hitting her head upon the stone. "My, she fainted," Setsuna said to herself, "matters not, though. I shall let her rest and I shall wait until she wakes up." Then Setsuna carried Konoka in her arms and laid her upon the bed. She gazed upon Konoka one last time before walking across the overpass to the other stone isle to continue the work on her developing opera.

* * *

Konoka awoke gently from her passing out. At first she seemed alarmed, her eyes darting from one corner of the walls to the next, wondering where she was. She then breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was down in the catacombs and not in some sort of asylum. Though she knew she was being held captive here for the time being, she felt no panic; the setting had begun to grow on her.

Rising from the bed, Konoka took a quick glance at the drape covered grotto. She could faintly see the mannequin with the bridal gown behind the semi-transparent cloth. It made her shiver. Turning away from the grotto, she spots Setsuna, sitting at the stone slab that served as a desk, scribbling notes onto a sheet of paper. Konoka did not want to be detected, so she cautiously made her way across the overpass and stood behind Setsuna's right side. At first, Konoka looked at the opera score Setsuna was scribbling on, then she took note of the white half mask that was set upon Setsuna's face. She wondered what was under that mask, not thinking twice about the consequences that followed it.

Slowly, Konoka reached for the mask from behind. She felt the cold, smooth porcelain surface of the mask and felt Setsuna flinch in surprise. Konoka jerked the mask away from Setsuna's face. For a moment, Konoka thought she saw what was under the mask, but Setsuna turned away so suddenly, she couldn't make out what it was. Cursing and swearing came out of Setsuna's mouth as she hunched up, away from Konoka, hiding the right side of her face with her hand.

"Damn you!" hissed Setsuna. "Why must you take off my mask? Curse you! Your curiosity has brought me misery! Christine, why? Damn it all!"

Konoka was taken aback with fear and pity. She clutched the mask close to her chest as if she didn't want Setsuna to wear it again. She heard Setsuna breathe heavily and she couldn't tell if she was crying or hyperventilating. Then Setsuna reached out a hand to Konoka, her back still to her. "Give me my mask, please," she said breathlessly, almost in a whisper. Slowly, Konoka placed the white half mask in her hand. The hand recoiled and placed the mask back into its rightful position. Setsuna stood up, her back still to Konoka. The tenseness of the situation made Konoka not want to move or say anything.

"Christine," said Setsuna, her head lowering, "your foolish curiosity has disappointed me, but I am sorry for cursing you. I shouldn't have done that. Neither should you have taken my mask off."

Konoka couldn't find the words to reply. She was so afraid of Setsuna. She wanted to go back to her room and tell Negi all that had happened.

"At any rate, however, I must return you to your room. Are you willing to go back, Miss Daaé?" Setsuna said, now facing Konoka. Konoka nodded. "Very well then. Get in the barge, Miss Daaé. I shall return you at once."

_Miss Daaé_. Hearing that name made Konoka unreasonably sad. She wanted to hear "Christine", but at the same time she did not. Her heart was now belonging to two different people. Konoka stepped into the barge and Setsuna followed suit. Taking up the pole once again, she steered the barge back through the catacombs and arrived at the three flights of stairs. Helping Konoka out of the barge, she lead her back up the stairs, through the narrow hall lit up with candlesticks, and through the mirror portal, leaving her in the room. Before leaving Setsuna reminded Konoka, "Miss Daaé, please do not forget your obligation to me. Two weeks from now I will come back and fetch for you. We shall start your lessons then. Until that time, I bid you farewell, Miss Daaé." Setsuna then left.

Konoka stared at the grand mirror as if expecting for Setsuna to come back and pass through it. When she did not come back, Konoka found herself staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Then there were three heavy knocks on the door. She started up in surprise. A voice called from behind the twin-doors; "Christine! Christine? Are you there? It is I, Raoul." It was Negi. Konoka turned to the twin-doors but did not get up and open them. Negi spoke again, "I've brought Madame Giry and Meg Giry with me. Christine? If you do not open this door right now, I'll have to open it by force!"

"B-By force? Oh, Raoul you couldn't possibly think of—" But Asuna is cut short by Negi.

"I'm sorry Madame, but I have to do this. What if Christine has fainted? We must help her."

Konoka then heard footsteps retreating from the door and Negi saying "Move!" then quick, approaching footsteps and finally a loud _BANG! _This repeated for about four times before the twin-doors ultimately gave in and Negi bursted into the room. "Christine," Negi says, approaching Konoka with Asuna and Sakurako trailing close behind, "where were you? I was so worried! I came back in thirty minutes because I thought you were taking your time and when I knocked, you didn't answer so I tried opening the door but it was locked. I kept knocking but when you didn't answer, I sought help from Madame Giry and Meg. Christine I was worried!" Negi looked at Konoka and saw that she wasn't paying any attention—she just stared off into space.

"Christine," Negi said softly, "are you all right?" This time Konoka heard and looked at Negi.

She didn't say anything.

"Christine, there's something wrong? If there is, can you tell me?"

Konoka shook her head slowly. She didn't want Negi, Asuna, and Sakurako involved in the situation she was in. She turned and looked at the grand mirror that stood silent and cold, just like the time she encountered Setsuna. Negi looked at the mirror as well and could not comprehend why Konoka was looking at it.

* * *

"I must say, Andrè," Kazumi mused as she fixed her cuff, "that last opera we did, that was such a big success, no?"

Madoka nodded and replied, "It was a big success, Firmin. And how long ago was that? About two weeks ago?"

"Hmm... Yes, it has been two weeks since our last opera—And look at these people!"

Kazumi pointed at the performers dancing, jumping, running, and hopping upon the stage as if they were chickens without heads.

"I thought this was supposed to be an opera! Not dozens of chickens with their heads cut off! Where's the organization?! The graceful movements?! You know what this new opera needs, Andrè?"

Turning her head towards Kazumi with an amused smile, Madoka said, "What _does_ it need, Firmin? More headless chickens?" She chuckled. The first joke made by her in a long time. Kazumi gave her an annoyed glance and Madoka immediately stopped chuckling.

"Ho, ho! Look who's the funny man now, Andrè," Kazumi said sarcastically.

"My apologies, Firmin," Madoka said, excusing the bad joke that was made earlier. "Now, what was it that you said that this opera needs?"

Looking at the clumsy and disorganized performers hopping across the stage, Kazumi sighed and said, "What this opera needs... Is Miss Daaé!"

Madoka blinked. "M-Miss Daaé?"

"Yes! Miss Christine Daaé! Are you deaf, Andrè? Think about it: Miss Daaé's performance two weeks ago made a huge spike in the income! If we place Miss Daaé in this new opera, think of all the people who would line up to hear her wonderful voice again!"

"Hmm... That sounds like a good idea, Firmin, but wouldn't that just sound like you're using Miss Daaé for your own financial gain?"

"No, no, no," Kazumi shook her head, "Andrè, what kind of person do you think I am? I care for the happiness and the contentment of our number one star! I wouldn't just go and use her as if she were some money-attracting item! She's a human being, of course! What kind of heartless person would use her for her talents just so he or she could earn money for himself or herself?! I daresay, if I ever encounter a person like that, I would bring justice to him or her!"

"I think you just described yourself right there, Firmin," Madoka muttered under her breath. Unknown to her, Kazumi picked up on this and slapped her on the arm.

"You and your straight man attitude," Kazumi grumbled.

"Going back on track here," Madoka said, changing the subject. "I very well agree with you that Miss Daaé should perform in this new opera. But the problem is this: The performers have gone and already practiced halfway through this opera, and the performing night is three weeks from now. How will Miss Daaé find the time to pick up on the earlier material?"

"Good point, Andrè. Unless the main performer is—"

"Me! Carlotta Giudicelli!"

"Oh dear, here comes our diva," Madoka mumbled as Kaede approached her and Kazumi.

With arms opened wide as if asking for a hug, Kazumi welcomed her by saying, "My! Madame Giudicelli! What an unexpected surprise! How might you be doing? And where is your partner? The short and stout one?"

"I am doing very well, thank you. And do you mean Piangi? Poor dear has caught the flu and is resting. I was planning for him to play the role of the man who falls in love with the main character, who will be played by yours truly. But since this has happened, who will replace my dear Piangi for this role?"

Kazumi and Madoka both simultaneously looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Firmin?" Madoka asked.

"Why yes, yes I am, Andrè." Kazumi replied with a wide grin.

Kaede looked at the two, confused at whatever was going on inside their heads. Kazumi turned and faced Kaede with childish excitement.

"Madame Giudicelli," she began, "on behalf of poor, sick Piangi and Andrè and I, we would like to propose an agreement with you."

Cautious of Kazumi's sly wits, Kaede asked, "What is this proposal of which you speak of, Firmin?"

Chuckling a bit, which made it even more suspicious for Kaede, Kazumi replied, "Here is what I propose, Madame; You play the main role in this new opera and our new little shining star, Miss Daaé, will play Piangi's role. I know you may feel uncomfortable sharing the stage with another of the Opera Populaire's great performers, but trust me, with two of the best up on that stage the income will be higher and you know what happens when we have a bigger income?"

Kaede's eyes suddenly lit up. "A bigger paycheck!"

"Ding! And the winner is our shining diva! So, how's about it, Madame Giudicelli? May you allow Miss Daaé play Piangi's unfilled role?"

"As much as I dislike to share the stage with that newbie," Kaede says tartly, "I will allow her to take the place of Piangi. After all, it is I who the audience will pay attention to."

Without saying anymore, Kazumi nodded contently and smirked at Madoka, who in turn patted Kazumi's back as a sign of acknowledgement. One particular other, however, did not approve of this deal...

Later that night, when all the performers had gone back home after a long day of practicing, Madoka spots a white envelope on the empty stage with a black rose beside it. She freezes. "Could it be...?" she whispers to herself as she hesitantly reaches over and picks up the envelope. Flipping it over, she saw a red wax seal and immediately grew uncomfortable. "Oh, it better had not be..." she whispers to herself once again. With trembling hands, Madoka gingerly opens the envelope and reads it. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief and she immediately rushed backstage to show Kazumi the letter.

"Firmin! Firmin!" Madoka cried out while running towards Kazumi, waving the envelope and letter in the air. Kazumi looked up from a couple of leaflets and saw Madoka approaching her.

"What is it, Andrè?"

Madoka, out of breath, tried to explain to Kazumi what was in her hands. "Letter.... I read..... Very bad.... Here!" She shoved the letter and the envelope into Kazumi's hands and collapsed onto a crate, fanning herself.

"I daresay Andrè, you're terribly out of shape," Kazumi remarks as she flicks the letter straight and begins to read it, her eyes examining every word of the paper. Her eyes grew wide as she neared the last line; she tensed up. Crumpling up the letter and flipping over the envelope to take a good look at the wax seal, Kazumi grew red with anger.

"WHAT IN OPERA'S NAME IS _THIS_?!" She exploded, her voice echoing towards every corner of the opera house. Violently, Kazumi tore up both the letter and the envelope and threw the bits into the air like confetti. "Who does that fool think He is? Make Miss Daaé the main lead instead of Madame Giudicelli? I daresay that man has a bone to pick with us. If we make Miss Daaé the main lead now, we would have to postpone the opera until next month and then that devil of a man would pester us about paying our dues to Him. Well, I ask then, _how _are we going to pay Him if we do not have any money?! He even says that we should reserve Box 4 for him! Damn that man: He even says that if we do not comply to His wishes, He would hang one of our actors the day of the performance. A bunch of ridiculous jokes, I say."

Sitting up on the crate, Madoka states, "Don't forget about the part where The Ph—I mean, He would raise our dues to Him. That would prove impossible if we change Madame Giudicelli and Miss Daaé's roles now."

"That is exactly what I am talking about, Andrè," Kazumi sighs angrily, plopping down on the crate next to Madoka. "We've already distributed portions of our earnings to our performers and spent the rest of it towards a pending appointment with the architectures to refurbish the stage. We're practically in the red!" Kazumi gives another sigh, this time an exasperated one, and buries her face in her hands. There was silence between the two of them for a while until Kazumi stood up with a jerk and waved a fist in the air, cursing.

"If it's making us suffer financially what you want, then I'll tell you this: I've just had about enough of your pressing us into the red! We WON'T pay our dues and we WON'T change the roles of Miss Daaé and Madame Giudicelli! You hear me?! You goddamn son of a—"

"Firmin!" Madoka snapped. "That's enough. I understand that you are stressing out right now, so why don't we call it a day and rest? I'm sure the He's bluffing. You know, just trying to make us go crazy and pull our hair out just for His entertainment. So go get some rest now, Firmin, and hope that tomorrow won't be as chaotic as this one."

Kazumi looked at Madoka and sighed, "I suppose you are right, Andrè. I need to rest. Very well then, good night!" Then she turned around and left. Madoka looked on as Kazumi exited through the backstage wooden double-doors. Getting up from the crate, Madoka makes her way onto the stage only to find the lone black rose still resting in the same place where she had found it earlier. She cautiously walks towards it as if it were bait set up for a hidden trap. Bending down, she picks it up and stares at its dark petals. They seemed more violet than black—Dark violet at that. Madoka fiddles with the black satin ribbon that was tied around the middle of the rose's stem. Smooth and cold. She flinches and stands completely still, halting her breathing for a moment. She stood there on stage, listening and holding the black rose. Shrugging, Madoka convinced herself that she was imagining things and that she did not really hear anything. Even if she did hear something, however, if would have been the faintest of sounds. A sound that would have echoed from deep within the confines of the catacombs below the opera house.

Looking at the black rose again, Madoka gave a small "Heh." and walked backstage to place the rose in an empty box before exiting the wooden double-doors, leaving the stage to whoever lurks during the twilight hours to make it His own playground.

* * *

**Bold Print Notes:**

N/A

* * *

**Kaisho: **Yes, sorry for the long update. You know me. (sheepishly) Hehehe... So! Few things to explain: Remember that line where Setsuna's/The Phantom's voice echoes from the mirror and says, "Com... t... me..."? Yeah, that's no typo; I intended for the voice to be incoherent at first. Also, I needed inspiration so I looked up the "Angel of Music" scene on YouTube and borrowed some elements there (Hence, "I am your Angel of Music; Come to me...", and Setsuna/The Phantom appearing from within the mirror portal). I also borrowed elements from the "Music of the Night" scene. -_sigh_- Writers' Block is, alas, such a curse. By the way, did you like the little _Manzai Comedy _bit made by Kazumi and Madoka? I thought a little humor might lighten the mood after that dark scene. A little heads up to all my readers out there: I am in high school right now and I will probably not find any time to work on Act III for a while so please be patient with me. I hope to see you all again soon! :) Thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
